


Builder Brother's Pizza is Kinda a Weird Place

by Hotdogfoxy



Series: Double Time [1]
Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotdogfoxy/pseuds/Hotdogfoxy
Summary: Yup. It's weird. A pizza place in constant chaos where peace and quiet is a miracle. But I guess some of the employees can tune down the chaos just a little bit.God I hate writing summaries.
Series: Double Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199258
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fan fiction, I don't know how this site works, and I'm just kind of figuring things out, so bear with me for now. If you're reading this, congratulations, you found my dumb Roblox fan fiction. Don't expect me to have a posting schedule because I have school and I'm a procrastinator.

It was a normal day. There were three cooks, three delivery drivers, and no pizza boxers or suppliers. All three cooks were complaining to the manager about wanting a raise. Five people had skipped work that day and two of the three delivery drivers were missing. And Isaac Jones was tired as fuck. Normal day.

Today, Isaac was a cashier. For now. In a few minutes, he’ll probably be a cook. Or a pizza boxer. Or a supplier. Or whatever the hell else this shift was missing. But for now, he was a cashier. Probably the tamest job on the roster. No random objects flying around because of crazy-ass employees. No weird pizzas made that always end up in the trash. Just saying a few random words about it being a good day or whatever, take their order, and don’t screw up and press the wrong button. Easy, right? There are just four buttons to choose from. It’s virtually impossible to screw up. But if the job exists, someone is gonna screw it up. That’s Isaac’s motto.

Isaac had seen everything this godforsaken pizza place had to offer. Maybe. Everytime Isaac thought he had seen everything, some new psycho manager or new fight would come around and prove him wrong.

After five years of working at Builder Brothers’ Pizza, Isaac had just learned to stop caring. Every once in a while the manager would come to him and give him a bonus or even make him employee of the day, but other than that, Isaac had a routine of getting up, going to work and just seeing whether the pizza place was in good shape or bad shape today.

And, obviously, today it was in bad shape.

“Hey, Isaac, we need a cook. Can you get in there and help out?” Adam, the remaining delivery driver asked.

Isaac liked Adam. He worked hard and, like Isaac, could pretty much work any job on the roster. A worthy replacement when Isaac would eventually leave. Although, every day he went to work seemed like another day that his eventual resignation would be postponed.

“Why can’t the other cooks do it? There’re three of ‘em,” Isaac replied.

“They’re all in the manager’s office asking for a raise or a promotion. None of them are actually working.”

“Then tell the manager to grow a spine and put them back to work. Or, better yet, tell the cooks themselves that they need to stop bitching to the manager and do their fucking job or else no one here is gonna get paid!” Isaac slowly raised his voice until he was practically shouting, to which Adam flinched.

“But Isaac, if they get put back to work, they’re just gonna come back, and you know how they are, so stubborn that nothing’ll get ‘em to go back to work when they’re this dead-set on getting a raise,'' Adam wasn’t lying, and Isaac had seen this all before. No one could really get the cooks to go back to doing their jobs now. “Please, Isaac, It’s just for now, and you said it yourself, if these pizzas don’t get made, then no one gets paid. I really hate to ask you this because everyone always comes to you and you must be so fed up-”

“Okay,” Isaac cut him off.

“Okay?” Adam asked, hopeful.

“Yeah, okay! I’ll go make the pizzas and get things cleaned up so we can actually get paid,” Isaac said as he walked to the kitchen.

“Thank you so much Isaac! You’re a life-saver! This is why everyone always comes to you for help!” Adam happily shouted as he walked out the door towards the pizza boxing area.


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen was a mess. Dough was everywhere, two pizzas were cold and forgotten on the floor, collecting bugs. A pizza was on fire and most that didn’t have something wrong with them had a missing ingredient.

_ My god, it looks like a war zone in here,  _ Isaac thought as he examined the bins of supplies. Miraculously, it seemed like the kitchen was still fully stocked.  _ Well, at least that’s fine, it’s probably the only thing in here that is… _

Isaac looked around, wondering where to begin. The fire alarm was still ringing in his ears, so he decided to start by putting out the fire in the oven. He got out the fire extinguisher and sprayed the foam on the burning oven.  _ Finally, that damn alarm is turned off _ .

After putting the now blackened and crispy pizza into the trash, Isaac got to work with the orders. Looking at the que he saw that there were five Fizzlys ordered. He decided to get those out of the way first, since they were the easiest to take care of and didn’t require any preparation. Next, it was on to the pizzas.

Making pizzas was second nature to Isaac by now. Dough, cheese, toppings, put it in the oven, rinse, repeat. He had done it so many times that he could make a pizza in three seconds flat by now. A steady string of pizzas was making its way out of the kitchen. Isaac was pretty sure he had done this in his sleep before. It was probably possible by now.

In no time at all, the que was completely empty and there was at least some semblance of peace and quiet in the pizza place. Ignoring the shouting, of course. And the banging. And all of the customers that were asking what the hell was going on. If you ignored all of that, then it was nice and peaceful and quiet.

Isaac looked out the window in the front of the kitchen to see if there was another cashier and, surprise, surprise, there was no one.  _ Well, guess I’ll go back to being a cashier. _

This was going to be a long day.

  
  
  


While the kitchen was quiet, the boxing area was certainly not. Adam could clearly hear every word that was being screamed at the top of their lungs by the “cooks”. It was giving him a headache. Eight hours a day, sometimes more if it was particularly bad, seven days a week, fifty-two weeks a year, for five years. How the hell did Isaac not go insane in this job?  _ Or maybe he went insane a long time ago. _

Another bang was heard from inside the manager’s office, presumably from one of the cooks banging on the desk. Adam was pretty sure they would break the desk by the end of the day.

Boxing pizzas wasn’t particularly hard for Adam. Isaac had shown him the ropes, and Adam had gotten it pretty quickly. What was hard, though, was having to constantly switch between boxing pizzas and delivering them because the delivery drivers had been missing for six hours. All while having to listen to the cooks and the manager scream their lungs out in the office behind him.

Another bang and a crash was all it took for Adam to have had enough.  _ Okay, this bullshit has gone on for long enough, time to intervene. _

Walking over, Adam pounded on the door to the manager’s office. “Ma’am, could you please let me in?” Adam had to shout over the raging voices from inside.

“Uhh… I’m a little- no, for the millionth time, I am not giving up my position!- busy in here! Could you come back- STOP ASKING FOR A RAISE!- later, please?” The manager replied.

“Open up the damn door or else I’m going to break it down!” Adam screamed. He was at his wit’s end. Not in the mood to be trifled with.

Soon, the door opened and Adam walked inside. The office looked horrible. Papers were strewn everywhere, a cair was knocked over, several items had fallen onto the floor and broken, it was a mess. And, looking over at the manager, she looked about as bad as her office did. 

Adam felt bad for her. Most managers at Builder Brothers’ didn’t last long. Adam had seen a lot of managers come and go in the eight months he had been working there, and most of them would leave without any notice or warning, leaving somewhat of a power vacuum at the pizza place for a couple of days, before some other crazy employee would take their place.

“All three of you, out! Now!” Adam shouted at the cooks. Normally, it was Isaac that would come in and do this, but he was busy enough without having to remove some crazy employees from the manager’s office.

“And who are you to tell us what to do?” One of the cooks sneered.

“Yeah, kid, get out of here, we have important business with the manager,” Another one said.

“And my important business is getting you three the fuck out of here! Do you even know how much trouble you’ve caused for everyone today?! I am sick of it! Just do your damn jobs so the rest of us can get paid!” Adam snapped.

The cooks looked stunned for a moment, before walking out the door, grumbling and swearing about a raise or something. Finally, it was quiet. Kind of. From the kitchen, Adam could hear the cooks and Isaac arguing, but other than that it was fine.

“So, what is it you need, Adam?” The manager asked. Adam didn’t even know this manager’s name. He knew she would be gone in a day or so, so it didn’t really matter.

“You can’t pay those three,” Adam said calmly.

“You know that’s not my decision. I have to pay everyone equally,” The manager replied.

“Really? So everyone is just either going to sink or swim depending on whether the employees can do their jobs? You say it’s equal but that’s about the least equal thing I’ve heard!” Adam said exasperatedly.

“You know the policy-”

“Oh, fuck the policy! The policy has done nothing for us! The people who are actually working are gonna get paid next to nothing because those three sorry excuses for cooks can’t do their damn jobs! Meanwhile, those two delivery drivers who I’m pretty sure are dead by now because no one has seen them in six hours, will get paid for doing nothing! How is that equal?!” Adam was screaming by now.

“I’ll see what I can do. The best I can do right now is to give you or one of the other employees that has actually been working a bonus. The day is almost over, anyways, and soon the people on the late shift are going to come, so there really isn’t anything I can do,” The manager replied, still calm.

“Okay, well, I hope you can at least do something so those assholes don’t get rewarded for this,” Adam said as he walked out the door.

The pizzas were getting cold by now.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan usually liked working the night shift. By the evening, all the crazies would have gone home and the only people there were the sane ones, made calm by exhaustion. Morgan really didn’t understand what it was about working the night shift that was so bad. Sure, it was late and people were probably tired. But the tiredness is what made it better. No one would act out because they’re too tired to do so. There were also way less customers at night. For Morgan working the night shift was an overall good experience. Usually.

Tonight, however, it was horrible.

Morgan got the first sign that this would be a terrible shift right as she walked up to the front door of the pizza place. A sign was taped to the glass that read, “ _ Worker strike. Budget cuts and extra hours for all remaining employees. Caution is advised when entering the restaurant. -Sarah McCoy, Current Manager _ ” 

_ Oh boy. _

When Morgan walked into the building, at first nothing seemed off. There was a man in his mid-to-late 20s with dyed purple hair working at the counter. Morgan had seen him before. From what she could tell, he had a pretty random schedule. His schedule was basically, “Go to work in the morning and see what happens”. Morgan couldn’t remember the man’s name but she knew he had been working at Builder Brothers’ for a fairly long time.

“Oh, the night shift people are here,” The man murmured.

“Um, hi, if you’re here should I go work in the back or should I take over for you, or…” Morgan trailed off.

“It doesn’t really matter, just as long as you’re working, although, I would recommend that you stay out here, since the back areas are kind of a mess right now,” The man said, scratching his head. He didn’t have a name tag, so Morgan still couldn’t figure out his name. He wasn’t wearing the uniform, although that wasn’t a terribly rare occurrence around here.

“Alright, I guess I’ll just work the counter, then,” Morgan said, more to herself than to the man.

“Cool,” Was the man’s only response before heading into the back area to do who-knows-what.

Now Morgan was alone. Though this time, the pizza place seemed quieter than usual. Usually, there were at least sounds from the other employees chatting or moving around, but now there was nothing.  _ Probably has to do with the workers strike. Hardly anyone’s coming to work. _

Morgan yawned. The worst part about working as a cashier during the late shift was the boredom coming from a lack of customers. That’s why she usually didn’t work as a cashier during her shift. But that man seemed to know what he was talking about and Morgan knew that he had been working at Builder Brothers’ for a long time since she had been working there for two and a half years and the man was already working there for a while by then. If he told her not to go in the back, then he probably had a reason for doing so.

So there Morgan stayed, half-asleep and groggy. She should have brought a book, or a crossword puzzle, or  _ something _ to fill up her time, but she didn’t. I mean, it’s not every day that workers go on strike and you’re stuck manning the counter alone.

Morgan was almost asleep when the bell rang, signaling that someone had entered the establishment. In walked a man wearing a black blazer with a matching tie and pants. His dark brown hair was slicked back and glistening under the light. Overall, he looked very professional and commanding.

“Hello there, could you please point me in the direction of the manager’s office?” The man spoke in a smooth voice.

“Sure, just go straight back to the boxing area, it’s the door across from the table,” Morgan replied, still a bit disoriented from being woken up, “Oh, uh, what’s- what’s your name, please? And could you tell me what you’re doing in the manager’s office?”

“Of course, I’m Sean Gates, and as for what I’m doing in the manager’s office, well, I suppose it’s  _ my  _ office now,” Sean smirked.

_ Wait,  _ he’s  _ the new manager? And there’s a new manager in the first place?! Jeez, I guess that woman really hated her job! _

“I really need to get my things set up in my office, my flight was delayed and I came in quite late, far later than intended, and I really would like to get some good sleep tonight. It was very nice meeting you… Morgan, but I will have to cut this conversation short,” Sean said, yawning. Morgan didn’t bother saying that they weren’t really having a conversation; she was too tired.

“Yeah, cool,” Morgan murmured, suddenly understanding the man from earlier’s tired demeanor.

And, once again, Morgan was alone. Tonight, it even seemed like there were less customers than usual, not that there were usually very many at such an hour. Maybe they heard about the strike, Morgan didn’t know. She didn’t really care, either. She was just really,  _ really _ tired.

_ Maybe I could take a nap, or maybe just sleep forever, who knows really? Man, this counter is already starting to feel like a pillow… _

“Sleepy?” Suddenly, a voice rang out behind Morgan.

“Jesus Christ! You could at least try to wake me up gently before barging in here with your- your- loud shoes and your stupid voice, stupid… asshole!” Morgan tried to insult the man from earlier, who was now leaning in the doorway, a hint of a smile on his face. She, obviously, failed miserably.

The man just chuckled quietly and said, “If you think I was being loud, there’s something wrong with your ears. I don’t exactly have a loud speaking voice.”

And it was true. Now out of her disorientation, Morgan found the man’s low voice to actually be somewhat calming. 

“You see the new manager?” The man asked, tilting his head down.

“Yeah, he came in earlier. Sean, right? Sean Gates?” Morgan said, looking over at the man. 

“Yeah. What do you think of him? I think he’s kinda a dick.”

“Oh, uh, I don’t really know, he seemed fine, but I didn’t see him for very long.”

“Well, he  _ did _ make a joke about women being dumb, so…” 

“Ouch,” Morgan whispered, wincing.

“Yeah,” The man grimaced.

“By the way, what’s your name? I’ve seen you around before, but I’ve never seen you wearing the uniforms so I couldn’t catch your name,” Morgan asked.

“Isaac,” The man stated shortly.

“Well, I’ve gleaned that you’re a man of few words, Isaac,” Morgan smirked.

Isaac chuckled, “Well, I can’t deny that… Morgan Callahan.”

A comfortable silence followed. Morgan looked towards the front of the pizza place. Not a single customer had come in during the entire six hours Morgan had been there. The sun had started to come up, signaling the end of her shift.

“Well, it’s almost the end of my shift so-”

“Not so fast,” A voice said behind Morgan.

It was Sean.  _ Oh no. _ “I don’t know if you read the sign, but because of the strike, all of the remaining employees are getting extra hours. That means your shift  _ isn’t  _ over yet, Morgan,” Sean had said it with a smirk on his face, as if he had been happy to tell it to her.

“What? Why did no one tell me? At least tell me where to look for schedule changes!” Morgan protested.

“Yeah, yeah, well you should have read the sign,” Sean dismissed her.

“I  _ did _ read the sign, and nowhere on there did it say  _ anything _ about where to look for schedule changes! So you don’t get to dismiss me like that!” Morgan tried to argue, but it looked like Sean didn’t want to listen.

_ What the fuck?! _


	4. Chapter 4

Silence. That’s all Adam heard when he walked into Builder Brothers’. The only sound in the entire pizza place was the sound of his shoes.

It was eerie. On a calmer day, there would usually be the sound of customers, pizzas cooking, employees talking, but today it was completely silent. It was morning, so there wouldn’t usually be many customers there, but there would always be at least one employee that could be seen. But there wasn’t a soul in sight.

Adam poked his head out the front entrance. No signs except for a faded one from the old manager explaining the strike. The parking lot was completely empty, as well.  _ Where did everyone go? Even the manager’s not here. _

Tentatively, Adam walked behind the front counter. Peering through the window, no one was in the kitchen. He walked through both sets of doors into the pizza boxing area. No one there either.  _ Jesus, are they all just skipping work today? _ Adam walked to the door to the manager’s office.

He knocked on the door, “Mr. Gates, are you in there?” No answer. “Mr. Gates?” Still no answer.

“What do you need?” A voice rang out from behind Adam, startling him. It was the manager.

“Oh, uh, it’s, uhh… well, no one is here,” Adam stuttered, the jitters from being startled still wearing off.

“No, there’s one person here,” Sean simply stated.

“Oh, really? Who is it?” Adam chose not to comment on the fact that the manager thought it was completely normal that only one person was there that day.

Suddenly, a young woman with a pizza delivery box burst through the door, panting and leaning on the doorknob for support. She looked like she had been running before going in, which was strange considering all the delivery drivers could use cars.

“Oh, thank god,” The woman panted, “I thought I would be all alone doing every job for the whole day!”

“There she is. Adam, meet Christina Watts. Christina, this is Adam Drell,” Sean introduced, putting his hands together.

“Pleased… to meet you!” Christina quickly raised her head to see Adam’s face. Her own face was red and she was still catching her breath, but she was smiling.  _ Well jeez, this woman must be unbreakable if she can do every job in the pizza place excluding being the manager and still smile. _

“Nice to meet you too…” Adam said cautiously.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to do the jobs here,” The manager said, already walking back into his office.

“Wait, what? There’s no way just two of us can do all of this work, it’s just-” The door closed before Adam could finish his sentence.

  
“Ugh, that guy’s such a dick, did you know he made a joke about blondes earlier? He said it directly to my face, he said,  _ Why did the blonde girl stare at the carton of orange juice? Because it said concentrate! _ God, such a douche!” Adam was startled by the change in character in the woman. She had done a full 180 from the happy-go-lucky, just slightly absent-minded employee  he had seen earlier into… this.  _ So this is her true personality, huh? She’s a pretty good actress if I do say so myself. _

“Ouch, Isaac texted me earlier about him, said he made some pretty sexist jokes to him. I’m not surprised that he would make jokes about other stereotypes, too,” Adam put a finger on his chin as he spoke.

“Yeah, now, in his eyes, I’m condemned to being the ‘dumb blonde’ until he leaves!” Christina complained. It was then that Adam noted her appearance, specifically her shoulder-length light blonde hair. With this assessment, Adam realized the manager would have insulted her to her face with that joke that he made.  _ Scratch pretty good, she’s an amazing actress if she can keep her cool when someone insults her intelligence directly to her face. I’m impressed. _

“That’s pretty low, insulting you to your face like that. By the way, it doesn’t seem like you’re dumb at all, being as you held it together when he made that joke,” Adam smiled at Christina.

“Thanks. You know, it really helps to just vent my feelings sometimes. I’m sure you think so too. We employees take a lot of shit during the day and sometimes we just need to rant. So, thanks for that, too,” Christina smiled back.

“Oh, I know it. Now, we should probably get to work. Customers will probably be coming in soon and we’ll have a lot of work to do until some more employees arrive. It was nice talking to you though, Christina,” Adam gave her a thumbs-up, to which Christina just nodded her head.

Adam got back to the front counter just in time to see Isaac walk through the front door, along with a few other customers that Adam would be serving soon. The purple-haired man looked as tired as usual.

“Morning,” Isaac mumbled as he walked by Adam and into the kitchen. He wasn’t wearing the uniform, but Adam wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Isaac wear it. He always wore black Vans, jeans, and a T-shirt. Only the  _ old  _ old managers actually enforced the dress code. Old as in when Isaac first started working at Builder Brothers’.

Adam didn’t even bother saying good morning back, knowing that Isaac wouldn’t respond. It was just how he was. Jaded.

Two more employees that Adam didn’t know the name of walked through the door and into their various jobs. Surprisingly, the day was running rather smoothly. Knock on wood.

Until about noon, the pizza place was running smoothly and efficiently. It seemed like the strike had weeded out all the crazy workers and only the good ones were left. But at exactly twelve o’clock, well… shit hit the fan.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, I need some pizza sauce in here, I’m almost out, and, obviously, you can’t have a pizza without the sauce,” Isaac shouted from the kitchen.

Things had been going smoothly for about four hours by then. Customers were being served like clockwork by Adam, Isaac was efficiently cooking the pizzas, and Christina was getting the boxed pizzas out to other customers. Even Morgan had actually come in for her extra shift and was doing the boxing. This was how the pizza place  _ should _ have been. How it was on a good day.

However, it seemed like the employees had forgotten one important thing: suppliers. The most hated and forgotten job.

Adam actually liked working as a supplier. He got to get out of the pizza place for a while and simply have a change of scenery. A little break from the usual routine. But since the supply place was separated from the actual pizza place, Adam usually would forget about the supplies until there were almost none left. And unfortunately, running out of supplies was just the first blow to the already precarious balance that was achieved that day.

“Alright, I’ll go get some supplies, be right back,” Isaac said tiredly.

And Isaac seemed to have picked  _ the absolute worst time _ to have left. Because at exactly one o’clock on Thursday afternoon, a chime rang out.

**DOUBLE TIME** .

On a good day, this was a good, no, a great thing. Double time meant double pay. For about five minutes every day, a sort of happy hour would occur in which an influx of customers would rush in through the doors and pay would be doubled for all employees, provided they all did their jobs correctly. It was a bit of adrenaline pumped into an otherwise extremely boring or daunting day with a nice paycheck at the end of it. Sometimes, though, it  **_Sucked_ ** . It would come at the worst time possible and no one would benefit from it at all. This looked like it would prove to be one of those days.

Collective dread came from Morgan, Christina, and Adam. The three younger employees had seen Isaac leave to go get supplies delivered, leaving no one to cook the pizzas. There were technically two other delivery drivers, but they were the same ones who went missing the day before, and still hadn’t registered that they had left. (Christina was convinced that they had decided to drown themselves in the nearby lake, and Adam was beginning to agree.)

This, obviously, was a problem. If it was any other place, there would be multiple cooks to take over the kitchen if one person was out. That wasn’t what happened at Builder Brothers’. At Builder Brothers’, there was almost always the bare minimum of employees required to keep the  pizza place from shutting down. So if one person was missing, it was a huge problem. Especially in times like this one.

Adam had been taking nonstop strings of orders from the long line of customers leading up to the counter. Everything was chaos, since he was just one person manning three stations full of people. When Adam spared a glance towards the kitchen, he had to do a double take at what he saw on the que.

The entire que was full of orders and an ellipsis was at the end, showing that there were even more orders that Adam couldn’t see.

“I’m so sorry, there’s a situation that I need to take care of in the kitchen, I’ll be able to take your order in a minute,” Adam nervously delivered a rushed apology before practically running into the kitchen.

When Adam checked the supplies, thankfully it seemed like Isaac had delivered some more.  _ Thank you God for this beautiful man, _ Adam thought as he saw that the supply bins were completely full. With some more confidence, he got to work in pushing out the orders.

Until he couldn’t. Adam was only partially done with the orders when he saw that the conveyor was backed up. That meant that something was going on in the boxing station.

Adam walked through the door into the boxing station to investigate. When he got there, he saw a young woman about his age just standing at the counter, doing nothing. He was about to ask why when he saw the sign behind her that told how many boxes were left was flashing with a big fat “0”. He approached the woman, whose name he read to be “Morgan” so he could ask what was going on.

“Uhh, what’s happening? It doesn’t look like there are any boxes left, but the kitchen is fully restocked. Do you, uh, know what’s happening with that?” Adam asked her.

“Isaac said that he didn’t have enough room in the supply truck for everything and that it’s gonna take him at least another trip to get everything fully restocked,” Morgan replied, lightly shrugging. Adam didn’t ask how she knew Isaac; everyone at Builder Brothers’ did, one way or another.

“Everything was going fine until now, and it doesn’t help that that sorry excuse for a manager has done jack shit to help with everything. I don’t think I’ve seen him all day, have you?” So it seemed that Morgan knew of Sean’s antics, as well.

I saw him this morning, but he went into his office and I haven’t seen him since,” Adam sighed, shaking his head.

“I saw him last night, where he gave me extra hours and ignored my very presence, then walked away into the back area and just… disappeared,” Morgan sighed as well.

There seemed to be some common themes with this manager, such as incompetence, ignorance, and of course, disrespect of women. A real piece of work if Adam was being honest.

Out of things to do, the two of them just stood there in silence as Double Time came to an end and everyone was paid three hundred coins. Not bad, but most of it was just carried over from the early hours of the work day. Isaac had come back in that time and him and Christina had joined Morgan and Adam in their collective silence. Back to normal for the time being.

The day stretched on, everyone did their jobs effectively and were paid for it. The delivery drivers from the previous day had been declared missing by then, but most thought they were just dead because there were next to no places to hide on the small island where the pizza place was located. In any case, the jobs were taken care of. 

As the sun set, the night shift people came in and everything looked like it was gonna be alright. The other employees had found Sean to be sitting in his office, doing literally nothing for the entire day, but they had been fine without him. The actually competent employees had pulled through and it was showing.

For now, it looked like Builder Brothers’ Pizza was going to be alright. At least for the next few hours or so. It was a good day.


End file.
